If Walls Could Talk
by WriteAtNight
Summary: If walls could talk, what would the walls of Drake & Josh's room have to say. SLASH. Rated to be safe. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Drake and Josh and have no rights, I do love fanfics though. Would like to have an original disclaimer but my brain escapes me at this moment so I went with a generic. Review if you wish.

A/N: Okay so here is the deal. Only over the last couple of days have I discovered this couple. I am absolutely in love with them and think they are awesome together. Also, this is my very first attempt at actual SLASH so please take it easy(hehe). The only slashy thing I have written was just assumed by a 3rd party or whatever, so here we are. I do hope you enjoy.

------------

If Walls Could Talk (One Shot)

If walls could talk the walls in Drake and Josh's room would be able to give a thorough interview. They could tell you how it started. They could tell you about the first time they kissed.

They could tell you that it started over a remote control and a pulling/pushing and shouting fight over it on the couch and when Drake laid back on the couch and threw his arms over his head Josh climbed on top of him and grabbed his arms. Then they could tell you that after looking at each other for a second that Drake pulled one of his arms out of Josh's grip, grabbed the other boys head and pushed it down so Josh's lips could meet his.

They could then tell you that Josh released his grip on Drake's other arm and Drake dropped the remote. They could tell you that they broke their kiss and looked at each other frozen, unsure what to say and that instead of saying anything Josh traced his finger around the side of Drake's face and kissed him again. They could tell you that Drake then wrapped his legs around Josh's legs and moved his hands to Josh's hips and put his index fingers through the side belt loop on either side of Josh's pants. They could then tell you about the moan that escaped Josh's throat and then how he ended the kiss and pulled back.

They could tell you that Josh took a deep breath and Drake looked at him almost panicked thinking he had perhaps done something wrong to the other boy. They could tell you Josh was unable to speak and Drake wasn't releasing him with his legs or his hands. "Please, don't go yet," Drake said and then Josh responded with a smile telling him "I can never say no to you Drake" and then leaned back into him.

The walls could then tell you that nothing else happened at that time. That is as far as it went that night and for several others. Kissing each other had become a ritual. They could tell you that when one of the boys felt they were alone enough or safe enough for it to happen he would grab the remote. If the other boy wasn't paying attention, the one with the remote would calmly tell the other one "_I've_ got the remote" and then smile. The one not holding the remote would run to the other one and playfully try to take it away. And then the kiss would happen all over again. It didn't make sense to the walls, or to anyone who could have found out but it was their thing, their release, and they liked it.

The walls could tell you how they would catch both of the boys staring at each other (usually without the other knowing) at different times before that even happened, and now especially since it has happened. They never discussed it, at all, but the walls sometimes caught each of them smiling in their beds as they thought about their make out sessions.

If walls could talk they could tell you about the sorrow and pain Drake and Josh went through when Josh was leaving for college. At that time the boys had not taken it any further than just making out, to them it was enough I guess. It was a closeness they shared only with each other. But, the walls could tell you that night was different. Their eyes looked different. There was a sadness in the room. It was like an end of an era. A time they would never get back but always hold on to.

The walls could tell you that there was no remote involved in what was taking place that night. What was just a little teenage fun became much more serious. Since they never discussed anything that went on during their sessions, there was never anything to admit, or deny, or anything. The walls could tell you though that tonight they heard the earth shatter, they heard the words that brought on something neither boy had experienced before. They took their bodies, their hearts, their minds, and their souls to a depth of emotion of pleasure and heartache all in one night.

That night is when both of them said I love you to the other one and meant it in the most intimate way. The walls could tell you how it happened. That instead of the couch where things somehow remained neutral, Josh was packing a suitcase on his bed. Drake turned out the light.

"What are you doing? Um, packing here, gotta see to do that you know. " Josh said. Drake didn't respond. He couldn't. He felt himself trying to breathe the tears away. Drake made sure the door was locked and pushed play on the stereo CD player.

"What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts started playing and it made Josh curious because they didn't even own that CD, and didn't even listen to country. The walls knew that Drake had this planned out for awhile and made a mix CD or two just for this night. It had to be this song. He wasn't sure if he would actually be able to get the words out. He would try though, and what he didn't know at the time is he would succeed.

"Drake are you going to answer me?" Josh asked. Drake answered him. He pushed the suitcase off of the bed, sat where the suitcase was, grabbed Josh's shoulders and pushed him back climbing on top of him kissing him as long and as hard as they had ever kissed knowing this was their last night of doing so. Josh responded by gently grabbing the back of Drake's head and hair. Drake moaned.

If walls could talk they would tell you that Josh broke the kiss and used the hand he was just playing with Drake's hair with to now push him away. Drake's heart literally fell to the bottom of his stomach, or at least that is what it felt like. The first of many tears fell that night.

Drake got off of the boy he was trying to pour his soul out to that night and sat beside him.

"Drake?" Josh said.

Drake couldn't answer. He wiped a tear away, and then another. Drake felt a hand on his face wiping a tear away for him.

"It's your last night here," he managed to say.

"I know," Josh said.

"It's _our_ last night ever," he said.

"I know it is," Josh said trying to not break down in tears as well by now.

It wasn't because he didn't want to do this because he did. The walls knew that. It's just that he had been so careful of guarding his heart with this delicate relationship because he knew if it went further he would barely be able to go. Now it was obvious he was going to just have to_ make_ himself leave this house, this room, and this bed, after tonight.

Josh leaned into Drake's face slowly and gave him the most gentle loving kiss Drake had ever received. They were sure that from that gentle kiss of unspoken love is when the decision to release all the unspoken and untouched emotion and desire was made.

Drake stretched his legs around Josh's waist and pulled Josh on top of him. It brought back memories of that first night with that remote. This time Drake was holding on for dear life. The pain in their hearts was too heavy to bear for a tear to not escape their eyes occasionally. They didn't try to hide it either because they were giving all of themselves to each other that night. Which one would be the audible deciding factor though they weren't sure.

The kissing stopped and they looked at each other. The room may have been dark but they knew, they saw perfectly. "Don't stop. Please don't stop yet. Don't stop tonight." Drake pleaded. "I really need you tonight. All of you," he told Josh. Wiping a tear from his own eye Josh looked at him and smiled "I can never say no to you Drake," he said just as he did the first time they kissed, but then he added "I love you. I've loved you for a very long time. Never say no. I can never say no".

And he didn't say no to him. "I love you too Josh, so much. Too much," Drake said. He had dates, lots of dates and yet nothing compared to what he was feeling right now or felt the entire night.

The walls could tell you, if they could talk, that during the demonstration of love that night that there were several more "I love you's" and the calling out of each other's names.

Then the end. The silence came. The tears came. The heartache came. The best night of their lives suddenly became the worst night of their lives. Nobody would find out of course, they would never tell anybody, but what would the walls say if they could talk, that is.

They could tell you that Drake and Josh clung to each other all night long. Drake in his mind begging and pleading Josh not to go, to just stay with him forever, to never leave him. Josh in his mind was sorry it had taken so long to get to this point knowing he is leaving yet hoping that Drake will ask him to stay if nothing else to prove even more that the boy he has loved for so long really loves him back. They both know though, as do the walls, that if Drake did ask, Josh's would smile at him and say "I can never say no to you Drake" followed by a kiss.

The walls would tell you all of this if they could talk, but walls can't talk can they?

Fin


End file.
